Flowers Secret FL
by Aqua W. Straw
Summary: A love and drama story, is more like a modified legend written by me


**The Flowers Secret**

Once upon a time in the middle of nowhere was a little peaceful kingdom. In that little kingdom lived a beautiful pure little princess, so pure and white that she was given the name Lily. But unfortunately for our princess, when she was just twelve years old, the king and the queen died from a disease that had captured the life of a lot of other innocent people in that kingdom. Since then 6 years have passed, and our princess Lily has governed over her people with her nobility and pure spirit. Unconsciously, while princess Lily was walking around her palace, she was walking down a hall. At that moment the ring that her mother gave to her when she was young started to glow, and the never-ending hall started to see its end. In the end was a large flower engraved in the door. She was curious to know what was hidden behind that door, so she tried opening it. The door opened with fatigue. When the princess crossed the door, a lot of flames switched on like with magic on the red-bricked walls. She walked until she could see a light. The view shocked princess Lily. It was a wooden little house with a beautiful garden surrounded by water, and only a rundown bridge connected them. It was like seeing a view from a painting. Our princess crossed the bridge not knowing what was expecting her. She knock at the door of the little house but no one answered. So she went at the back garden to see if there was anyone. The back garden was even more impressive than the first one. It had all kind of flowers from the magnificent roses to the simple daisies. The flowers felt so beautifully in the soundless voice of the wind, and in the middle of all that beauty, there was a altar. In that altar were engraved some words. Near the silver altar was sleeping soundly a foreign young boy which was hugging all the flowers around him. His beautiful long silver hair that curled a lit around his red cheeks made the princess think of a foreign flower her parents once brought for her. That flowers name was Gardenia which means sweetness indicated to a secret love. The princess Lily came and sat near the sleeping boy glancing at that sweet face. Not long after the boy woke up and saw the sleeping princess. He was surprised seeing the black haired, white skin Lily near him. Without noticing the boy woke up the princess, whom when saw the boy, she smiled innocently. The boy blushed from the beautiful smile the princess gave to him. But at that time, the maids were looking for the princess so she had to go. She only said she would came again tomorrow so they could look at the flowers and unconsciously called him by the name of that flower Gardenia. The boy stood still while watching the back of the princess disappear in the darkness, smiling lightly. And as promised she came every day. Princess Lily continued calling the boy Gardenia, and every day Gardenia learned the princess the name of the flowers and their meanings. Each day was a dream and gradually those two fell in love with each other. Occasionally Lily asked him why he stayed at that place, but the answer was always the same.

"_If I'm gone, who will take care of the flowers. And I like staying here. Since you came, I don't feel any loneliness."_

And all the times she heard this answer, she would smile even more gently. But the day she became 18, she was to meet a prince of a foreign country. The prince had spicy red hair and looked just like a wild rose, and each rose had it own thorns. The rose-like prince was madly in love with Lily, but she didn't show any interest. Now her head had fallen at Gardenia's feet, and the prince noticed that. Since she hadn't met any man out the palace expect from him, the prince decides to follow her to find out. He follows her till the little house where Gardenia was. The prince saw the two lovely birds boiling in jealousy. And that same jealousy sends the prince to put fire to all the garden and the house, the next day the princess goes to visit Gardenia. The overflowing tears blurred her view while the house with Gardenia in it was burning. The prince kept the princess not going in the house to save him. In a few hours the flowers had become ash. The princess gathered all the servants but they couldn't find anything expect from a half burned letter inside under the altar. That letter was the last remaining of Gardenia. The princess Lily sat beside the altar crying herself out. She gently opened the letter. It was a letter written for her.

"_Dear Lily,_

_All this time you called me Gardenia, without even knowing my real name. I don't have one or at least I don't remember having a name. When I was little your parents, the king and the queen found me and not wanting to abandon me, they created this little garden for me. And I'm very grateful for this, because I had the possibility to meet with you. But I may not have long to live. I have an incurable disease and I couldn't go out from this blissful garden. Still I wanted to say and give you something before you married that foreign prince. I hope for you to be happy and I …_

_Sweetness…..Gardenia"_

Even without the help of the rose-like prince, Gardenia would have died sooner or later. Princess Lily couldn't stop the tears and for 6 days and nights she cried for her beloved. After those 6 day-nights, they found the princess died beside the water smiling. Near her had grown a beautiful white Lily and Gardenia flowers side by side. The red haired prince wanted to know what was written in the letter, so he send it at the best letter cleaner of the era. The true letter was like this;

"_Dear Lily,_

_All this time you called me Gardenia, without even knowing my real name. I don't have one or at least I don't remember having a name. When I was little your parents, the king and the queen found me and not wanting to abandon me, they created this little garden for me. And I'm very grateful for this, because I had the possibility to meet with you. But I may not have long to live. I have an incurable disease and I couldn't go out from this blissful garden. Still I wanted to say and give you something before you married that foreign prince. I hope for you to be happy and I have always loved you, but couldn't tell. And that love grow a beautiful flower. That flower is Gardenia and one day I want to show it to you._

_Sweetness for our secret Love, Gardenia"_

The prince went back to that garden of love where the princess had died smiling. He went near the two flowers and kneeled down. Crying he said;

"_Even without reading the last part of the letter, you knew just from seeing this flower. Your tears made the flowers stronger and stronger. I hope you are happy wherever you are, my love."_

He threw the letter in the water, and crying he closed the wooden flower door that he forcefully opened, just to see his heart tearing apart. The prince after princess Lily couldn't love any other woman, so he took care of his kingdom, her palace, and their garden. The red prince planted a lot of wild roses around the Lily and Gardenia, so their thorns could protect the sweetness of their secret love, even after their death. And as their secret vow the words in the alter were used. _"__Amor ex oculis oriens in pectus cadit__…" _Love borne by the eye, sinks into the hearts… and then sleeps peacefully.


End file.
